educationfandomcom-20200222-history
Links to Science Related Resources
Please add useful links for biology in elementary schools to this page. Provide a brief (one or two lines) description of the resources available on the site you have entered. If you can imagine some additional useful categories, please create them. If your link defies our categories, make a new category. =Lesson plans= =Environmental education= The Vermont Institute of Natural Science has several educational programs including Environmental Learning for the Future (ELF). The Chittenden County Regional Stormwater Education Program includes a video on stormwater and a kid-friendly interactive unite called What's Happening in Stormville. =Food and Nutrition= USDA's new (in 2005) food pyramid is well presented on this site. My Pyramid Blastoff Game is quite good and gives feedback on healthy eating and exercise in a fun computer-game format. =Equipment= =Supplies= =Improvised equipment= =Educational standards= Federal Science Biology Math State Science Vermont Vermont's Grade expectations for science Biology Math Vermont Vermont's Grade expectations for math: Algebra Statistics Geometry and measurement Number and operations =Collections of links= Teachers, professors, and others post collections of links. Rather than transferring those links here, perhaps we should link to those collections directly. http://www.billnye.com This website is adapted from the popular children's science learning show, "Bill Nye the Science Guy". The website has lots of fun activities and facts that would be ideal for teachers to check out or even for students to explore. It is interactive with music, picture effects and fun ways to learn science. http://www.krattscreatures.com/main.html This site is great for children who are beginning to learn about the variety of animals on earth and would like to explore this in more depth. The site provides pictures, stories, bios about the explorers who are learning about animals, and questions so they are able to quiz themselves once they learn the basics. It's a fun link and would be enjoyable for children of various ages. http://www.internet4classrooms.com/science_elem.htm Susan Brooks & Bill Byles (2000) < www.internet4classrooms.com/science_elem.htm > Jan 07 This website is very accessible. It provides a wide variety of science topics that would be taught at an elementary level, with each topic containing links to resources that will help students and teachers better learn the subject material that is being addressed. The site also contains links for assessment and practice modules. http://oncampus.richmond.edu/~pstohrhu/urclasses/science/science.html Patricia M. Stohr-Hunt (2006) < oncampus.richmond.edu/~pstohrhu/urclasses/science/science.html > This is a collective site with tons of further resources. It has content and pedagogical resources along with other general resources including teaching under standards, considering student differences and getting home/parental involvement. This site has links for lesson plans and many science topics that we may want to teach. http://www.ncsu.edu/imse/4/elementaryEd.htm. IMSEnet is brought to you by the SERVIT Group, Department of Mathematics, Science, and Technology Education, North Carolina State University. 2001. This is a collective site with several science activities and experiments for elementary students. It also contains links to a teacher lesson plans page and web-based networks. http://education.jlab.org/indexpages/teachers.php Thomas Jefferson National Accelerator Facility - Office of Science Education This is a collection of hands-on activities for different grade levels. http://pbskids.org/zoom/ Zoom for Kids PBS Kids This website is related to the television show on PBS. This website provides useful ideas for experiments that can be done with kids. All experiments posted on the website provide user feedback. Therefore you are able to read how the experiment turned out before trying to recreate it. http://www.hhmi.org/coolscience/ Howard Hughes Medical Institute A site with many different experiments for children to perform. Experiments that answer questions many students have about science.